


TFW you finna gonna die but the universe says nope

by LanaIsDrawing



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Time Travel, eh, technically, tho its the fics thing not the drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: figured out how digital drawing works, yay \( ﾟヮﾟ)/also check the fic this is inspired by, it only has like 2 chapters published for now and it's already invading my every thought
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	TFW you finna gonna die but the universe says nope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NHMoonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Anchor and the Catalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710006) by [NHMoonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow). 



> figured out how digital drawing works, yay \\( ﾟヮﾟ)/ 
> 
> also check the fic this is inspired by, it only has like 2 chapters published for now and it's already invading my every thought

**Author's Note:**

> while i did figure out how to use a drawing program my impatience got the best of me and i hurriedly finished this sad excuse for an Altair  
> o well,, maybe next time the poor man will get hands


End file.
